Ayu's Big Problem
by eixirt
Summary: It all started w a piece of that small chocolate. A very tempting treat. Pairings: KAT, YN, K?, T?, Oc?, M? FINAL PAIRINGS: KA,YN,M?,T?,Oc? Please read and review! [NOTE:] read the author's profile for some updates!
1. Chocolates

**Title:** Ayu's big problem.

**Summary:** Have you ever felt you had some problems that your best friend caused you so dearly?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime (Ultra Maniac) or any of its characters. I simply own the storyline and the story it's self.

**Chapter 1: Problem #1**

A girl named Ayu Tateishi was walking at the side of the tennis court. She had a long beautiful brown hair, she was beautiful and smart. These things made her popular at her school. She had a friend rather a best friend her name was Nina Sakura, a blond exchange student from the Magic Kingdom. Ayu knew Nina wasn't pretty ordinary because she was a witch, a very clumsy witch.

She sighed as she looked at the great blue sky.

'_**Better go now before she sees me here.'** _Ayu thought and paused as she turned around. She swore she heard someone calling out her name.

"**Ayu!"** a voice rang out.

It was getting pretty louder. She cursed herself for she knew who was calling out for her.

"**What is itNina?"** Ayu asked to her dear friend who was gasping for air.

"**Ayu, I've finally made a potion so that Kaji will finally ask you to the dance."** She said.

"**What! You can't do that. What if it backfires again like one of your old spells?"** Ayu protested, crossing both of her arms.

"**Come on Ayu, trust me on this."** Nina pleaded.

"**No I won't do it. You know that I don't like these things when it comes to ... you know. I'm just afraid that when the spell is out ... Kaji won't be able to love me anymore ... that it was just all a fairy tale."** Ayu said, leaning her back to the fence.

"**Ayu, all he need to do is eat this chocolate. Then he will have the confidence to ask you to the dance, that's all."** Nina said handing her three pieces of chocolates**. "If he didn't get to eat the first or the second one at least you got three shots."** she added.

"**I don't know about this."** Ayu hesitated still having second thoughts about her friend's offer. She eyed her friend who was smiling at her.** "Okay, but once it backfires I'll definitely gonna need your help. Understand?"** Ayu said in a serious tone and as suspected Nina nodded in response.

They stayed there for a couple of minutes since it was their lunch time. Ayu was looking at the three chocolates and thought of a great plan on how will Kaji eat these chocolates. But in a mere second one of the chocolates were gone. She swore there were three chocolates at her palm.

"**Nina did you took a piece of chocolate?"** Ayu asked, nervously.

"**No why?"**

"**I swear there were three chocolates a while ago."** Ayu sweat dropped to the thought that someone had took it or it just vanished into thin air.

"**You know that was pretty tasty. I mean the chocolates you got there."** A voice rang out.

Ayu gulped and turned around to her spectator. **"Tsujiai?"**

"**What? You seemed preoccupied a while ago. So, I decided to check up on you."** He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

'**_Oh no ... the spell is working!'_** She thought out loud.

"**Uh... we gotta go see you around, Tsujiai."** Ayu said as fast as she could, pulling Nina's arm to retreat.

"**I'll definitely gonna see you around, Ayu."** Tsujiai said with grin on his face, walking back to their building.

**---------------**

"**Nina, we got a serious problem. Tsujiai ate a chocolate! What are we going to do?"** Ayu asked, nervously.

"**What he ate it!"** Nina exclaimed which turned their classmate's attention to them. Kaji, on the other hand, was getting a little curious about their little chit chat. So he decided to go and check it out for himself. On the other side of the classroom, Tsujiai walked in, feeling a little confident lately.

"**Hey, what's up?"** Kaji asked to both girls.

"**Uh... we're fine."** Ayu said with a sigh.

"**We're terrific."** Nina added **_'We're dead!'_**

"**Hey guys, what's going on there?"** Tsujiai asked as he walked to the group.

'_**We ... are so dead!'** _Ayu and Nina sweat dropped.

"**Oh nothing we were talking about that movie. Right Ayu?"** Nina said, giving her a nudge at her said.

"**Yes right that movie, what was it again?"** Ayu asked as she thinks for the movie's title.

"**I think it was the Save the last dance for me."** Nina said.

"**Yea that's the one!"** Ayu said.

"**Speaking of the dance ... are yougoing with someone, Tsujiai?"** Nina asked trying to get their attention on a new topic.

"**I was thinking of someone special."** he answered.

'_**Oh no ... Ayu stop thinking about this things. You just have to reject his offer. That's right I'll reject his offer.'** _Ayu thought out loud not realizing that everybody was watching her.

"**Ayu, are you alright?"** Kaji asked with concern.

"**Huh ... Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."** She answered. **_'Wait the chocolate, now is the right time!'_** She thought.

"**Uh ... Kaji would you like to have some?"** Ayu asked trying to cover her blush as she lowered her gaze. She hoped that he didn't saw her blush like a little kid.

"**Sure, why not."** He gladly took a piece of chocolate from her palm and ate it. He didn't know why but he felt great and more confident than ever.

"**Everybody align your chairs, come on!"** The teacher ordered.

**-----------------**

The preparations for the school event were going on pretty well. Everybody in the school was very excited to dance with a particular someone. But for two school girls were terribly anxious. Ayu, on the other hand, was waiting for the dismissal bell to ring. Hoping that this day was just a mere nightmare but it wasn't. She had to go for her tennis practice; at least Nina was waiting for her at the courtside near the bench. She waved and saw Kaji walking next to Nina then she saw Tsujiai looking at her. She just skipped the thought and continued practicing her swings.

**'_Damn it! Why can't I focus?'_** She thought, realizing that she didn't even hit a single ball out of six services.

**"Tateishi, take a break. You've been practicing for almost thirty minutes straight."** The couch said.

**"Thanks couch"** was all her reply as she walked to the bench.

**"Ayu, are you alright?"** Nina asked getting a little worried.

**"I'm fine, just a little tired though"** She said, giving her friend a reassuring smile. As she drank, she saw Kaji looking at her. Now she felt two pairs of eyes were observing her from a distance. She was feeling a little crowded so she wentwith Nina to the locker room. There they talked about the up coming school dance. But for Ayu, she was getting nervous every time that topic showed up.

**"So, did Kaji ask you?"** Nina began.

Ayu sighed as she combed her hair. **"No, he hadn't asked me yet."** She said, packing up his things.

**"I see"**

Ayu eyed her best friend for a while. **"Nina, it's alright. I forgive you."** She said.

**"But it's just that I gave you too much pressure and I'm sorry."**

Once they were done packing up they're things, they both opened the door. But suddenly there were two guys waiting for them more like waiting for Ayu. Then both girls paused...

* * *

**(To be continued)**

**(Author's Notes)**

I know some of you wanted Nina to be end up with Tsujiai and vice-versa.

I just wanted to make a different kind of pairing.

I hope some of you like the story and stuff.

**Thank you for reading my fic and please review.

* * *

**

**cs-ayeka / Trixie **


	2. Letters

**For my reviewer/s:**

ladycuteluck: Thanks for the reminder. I hope you're gonna enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime (Ultra Maniac) or any of its characters.

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 2: Problem# 2**

"Kaji! Tsujiai!"

"What are you guys doing in front of the **girl's locker room**?" Nina eyed the two suspiciously.

"We... um... uh..." Kaji started to stammer, not knowing what to say or do.

Even Tsujiai was speechless, he didn't know why.

"If you guys are gonna stay like that Ayu and I will be leaving, see you guys tomorrow." Nina pulled Ayu's arm for a quick getaway.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ayu sighed once again; it was becoming one of her habit. "Tomorrow's the dance, what am I going to do?"

"Ayu!" someone called out.

"Nina"

"Good morning, Ayu!" Nina greeted her friend politely.

"Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" Ayu scowled, feeling a little grumpy about her problem.

"Well, I already made an antidote for the... you know."

"Really" Ayu asked with her eyes widely opened, filled with glimmering hope.

"Hey, you two" A teacher called out, near the gate. "I'm closing the gate now."

"Right, sorry about that." Ayu and Nina apologized as they bowed their heads.

"Ran along now" The teacher ordered.

From the far distance window, two known figures were watching the two girls walk up inside their building.

As Ayu sat on her seat, she opened her desk's compartment and held out her English notebook. Surprisingly, two notes fell out. It has different handwriting but it has the **same** content.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ayu,

Will you go to the dance with me?

I'll wait for you at the side of the tennis court after class.

(Anonymous)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Nina read both notes twice, still disbelieving of what she had read.

"Do you think they planned this?" Ayu questioned her friend.

"There's a possibility but I really don't know, sorry." Nina handed the note back. "So, are you going to meet them?"

Ayu sighed; she didn't know what to do. _'Wait a second, the **antidote**.'_ She thought out loud as she stood up from her seat. "Nina, the antidote"

"What about the antidote?"

"I'll give itto Tsujiai on lunch time." Ayu answered back with a smile on her face.

"And by the time the spell wear off, he'll totally back off." Nina smiled at her friend's idea.

"So, where's the antidote?"

Nina held out a small glass of bottle with blue substance in it. "Here, just make him drink this and then bye-bye worries."

"What are you girls up to?" A girl asked from their side.

"Maya, oh this... it's nothing." Nina managed to spat the words out through her nervousness.

"So Maya, who's your date for the dance?" Ayu asked, trying to change the topic.

"It's not one of your concerns, Tateishi." Maya glanced at Ayu then to Nina. After that she returned to her seat.

Time flies so fast. Ayu got her job done without Tsujiai noticing something. Some of the students at their school didn't even pay any attention to their subject matter and most of them were pretty occupied by tomorrow's event. The moment they've all been waiting for; the dismissal bell. Every student in Ayu's class was all ready to leave. Some of them were packing their things and some bid their goodbyes to their fellow classmates but two students were left.

"Ayu, this is it."

"Yea, Nina... thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. After all I want to hear him tell you about... you know."

"Oh alright, but –"

"Please... Ayu, I'll hide behind the bush."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**MEANWHILE **

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Oi" Kaji heard someone called out. As the new figure came in view he already knew who it was.

"Hey" Kaji replied back.

Minutes passed between the two. "Are you waiting for someone?" Tsujiai asked not reallywanting to bug his friend's business.

Kaji just looked at him. "Why? How about you, are you waiting for someone too?" He questioned his friend as he remembered the incident outside the girl's locker room.

"Me?"

But before they could talk, they heard someone was coming. Ayu came to the venue where she could meet Kaji but much to her surprise Kaji wasn't alone, He was with Tsujiai.

Kaji walked up first. "So, you received my note?"

Ayu nodded in response. "But I kinda received two notes."

"Huh?"

"Uh, hi" Tsujiai stepped in, waving his hand.

Ayu looked at him as he started to walk up to her. _'He looks different from yesterday. Wait a minute he's trembling!' _"Tsujiai, are you alright?" Ayu started to panic when Tsujiai suddenly collapsed in front of her. "Kaji, help him."

Nina was a bit shocked when she heard Ayu screamed. She suddenly jumped out of the bush. She followed the two and the unconscious Tsujiai at the infirmary.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**AT THE INFIRMARY**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Is he gonna be alright?" Ayu asked the Nurse.

The Nurse simply gave her a reassuring smile as he led her back to Tsujiai's side with Kaji, sitting next to him. "Miss, he's gonna be alright. He just fainted a while ago and I think he's gonna pull through easily. Why, are you his girlfriend?"

Ayu blushed at her question.

"Oops sorry, I'm getting a little nosy here. If you need something else just call me okay." The Nurse said as she leaved the group.

"Ayu" Tsujiai called out with a sign of weakness in his voice.

"Tsujiai"

"Sorry about that." He gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nina asked from Tsujiai's left side.

"A little dizzy, I think."

"Then, I'll get you an aspirin." Ayu offered but Tsujiai stopped her.

"No, I'm alright now."

"You sure?" Kaji asked, turning all gaze to him.

"Yea, I'm sure." Tsujiai glanced at Kaji for a couple of minutes then to Ayu. "Ayu, I've wanted to ask you this. Would you go to the dance with me?"

Ayu was struck at what he had said. She looked at him, Nina and Kaji. Her gaze fell when he saw Kaji looking at her with a different expression on his face. _'He's sad; but why?'_ "I'm sorry, there's this guy who asked me earlier but..."

"But what?" Tsujiai was now confused about her statement.

"I didn't give him my answer yet." Ayu looked at Kaji who started to gain hope.

"Then, go with me." Tsujiai pleaded once more.

"I'm sorry, if I go with you he'll be hurt and I don't want that to happen. But if I go with him you'll be hurt also and I don't want that to happen too." Ayu bowed her head as she apologized. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not; after hearing this from you, you made me realize how kind you are. I'm sorry for being selfish; I didn't know what you were experiencing." Tsujiai stood from the bed and head towards to his things.

Kaji was a bit surprised from what Tsujiai had said. He too felt guilty for giving such pressure on Ayu. Kaji was still silent until...

"Hey Kaji, are you in there?" Nina asked. She tried to poke Kaji's temples but he suddenly came up with his senses.

"I'm fine and Nina, please don't do that again."

"Wait a second! I Nina Sakura had the greatest idea ever." She exclaimed herself once again.

"What is it now, Nina?" Ayu asked in a monotone voice.

"Well, since we're all not going with someone else. Let's go to the dance as a group just the four of us, isn't that great?"

"You know Nina, **sometimes** you're a genius!" Ayu hugged her.

"What do YOU mean sometimes, I am a genius?" Nina shot back.

"Are you really?" Ayu teased her once again.

Nina, on the other hand, was a bit surprised at Ayu's question. She started to tickle Ayu's side on the bed. They were getting louder but suddenly the Nurse came, silencing the two noisy girls.

"We're terribly sorry." Both said in unison as they bowed to the Nurse.

Tsujiai and Kaji laughed silently at the two being scolded by the nurse after being so noisy in the infirmary.

Tomorrow's event will be exciting at least that's what they think.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

That's it for now. Thank God I managed to make another chapter of this fic. Anyways, thank you for reading this story of mine and also please review.

Thanks again,

cs-ayeka/Trixie : )


	3. Waltz

**FOR MY REVIEWER/S:**

**ladycuteluck: **Thank you for waiting and I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. 

**czee: **Thank you for the awesome review and I hope you're enjoying this fic. 

**TITLE:** Ayu's Big Problem

**PAIRING:** Kaji-Ayu-Tsujiai

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own this anime (Ultra Maniac) or any of its characters.

**CHAPTER 3:** Waltz

* * *

On the way down, two guys, namely, Kaji who wore a formal black suit with a black long-sleeved turtleneck and Tsujiai wore a grey tux with a black long-sleeved turtleneck under it, alongside with it was a black slacks and shoes. The school festivity's theme was somewhat formal. So, most of the students and teachers were wearing their formal suit.

Kaji and Tsujiai first went to Nina's house to pick her up. She wore a V-neck that was tied in a single knot, a formal white dress that reached her knee line and a pair of white shoes.

"Mom, I'm going now." Nina called out from the door.

"Okay, have fun!"

"Sure Mom, Bye!" Nina walked out to the door with her two other friends.

This time three of them went to Ayu's place. By the time they got there, Ayu opened the door but she didn't bother to take a look at them first.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll just find my shoes." Ayu hurriedly went back to her room.

"Is she always like that?" Tsujiai asked.

"Definitely" Nina answered politely.

Suddenly, they heard Ayu shouted. "Of course not" They chuckled after hearing this.

After a couple of minutes, Ayu joined them at the living room. She handed Nina a necklace so that she could put it on Ayu. The necklace was simple. It has a simple lace with a white pearl on it. She wore a tube, a formal white dress that reached her knee line and also a pair of white shoes.

"So, are you all ready?" Ayu headed to the door. They soon followed her.

Once Ayu locked the door, they walked down to the streets that led to their school. As they walk, two girls were talking. They seem to be excited about the dance while the two guys were silent. As they reached the school's gymnasium, they saw some of the students dancing, talking more or less, they were having fun. They saw some familiar faces like the Principal. He wore his disco suit with a big fluffy afro. Maya, on the other hand, made her own territory. She covered her 'territory' with candles that formed a perfect circle.

By the time they had a table of their own, a guy walked up to them. He wore a complete white suit and an orange sunglass.

"Hi there, Little Ayu" He said.

Both girls were stunned when they heard the new voice, especially Ayu. They both turned around to see who the spectator is.

"Yuta" They both said in unison.

"Good to see you too. So how about a little dance, Little Ayu?" Yuta offered his hand, ignoring Nina's face.

Ayu just sighed and took his hand, plainly. As they reached the dance floor, three pairs of eyes were watching the two as they dance.

"Nina, who's that guy?" Tsujiai asked still watching Ayu and the new guy dance at the dance floor.

"I haven't seen him at school or anywhere, who is he?" Kaji added.

"Um... he's Yuta, a friend of mine." Nina sweat dropped from their sudden curiosity.

- - - - -

MEANWHILE

- - - - -

"Tell me why you are here?" Ayu questioned, looking away from Yuta.

"Come on Little Ayu, don't be rude. I was invited." Yuta grinned at Ayu's face.

"By whom?" Ayu asked him again, this time she was looking at him.

"By Maya and I just wanted to see you and Nina, is that wrong?"

Ayu was taken aback by his statement. Maybe she was being rude at him ever since the first time they've met. "I'm sorry for being so rude... there's just so many things happened in a very short time."

"I know I saw everything from Nina's Grandfather's computer."

"So, you're Maya's date." Ayu chuckled after remembering Maya's temper.

"Hey, she just asked me if I wanted to go to your school dance."

"With Maya or with Nina?" Ayu eyed Yuta who was obviously blushing from her question. This time, they were just standing at the dance floor.

- - - - -

MEANWHILE

- - - - -

"They stooped dancing." Kaji said.

"Here they come." Tsujiai added.

"Nina, Yuta wanted to ask you something." Ayu patted Nina's shoulder with a wink. Then, she looked at Yuta who was silent. "Right, Yuta?" She nudged him just in case his senses haven't come back.

Yuta blinked, after a second or two he offered his hand to Nina. Then, he whispered something to Ayu. "Thank you, I owe you... big time."

Nina was a bit curious after seeing Ayu smiled at Yuta's whisper. "What was that about?" She asked while they were walking to the dance floor.

"Huh... oh that, that was nothing."

By the time they reached the dance floor, the fast song shifted into a soft romantic beat. Since they were at the dance floor, why waste everything that's in front of you. If you've waited for it for the rest of your life.

- - - - -

MEANWHILE

- - - - -

"I just love to watch Cupid's work." Ayu smiled at her best friend.

Kaji and Tsujiai just chuckled at Ayu's enthusiasm. But before they could talk about a new topic, someone walked up to Kaji, it was Akiho.

"Tetsushi, would you like to dance?" She asked.

Ayu just looked at her with a surprised look. _'Wow, she is so brave.'_ She thought.

Kaji glanced at Ayu who was looking down. He sighed and stood up from his seat to take Akiho's hand and led her to the dance floor. Ayu, on the other hand, didn't move an inch from her seat until, she heard Tsujiai stood up.

"Ayu, care to dance?" He offered his hand.

Ayu smiled and took his hand. Tsujiai led her to the dance floor, next to Yuta and Nina and also next to Kaji and Akiho. Three couples were dancing to the tune of _'Through the fire'_ Kaji was watching over Ayu who rested the side of her face on Tsujiai's shoulder. While, Nina noticed Kaji's glares at the two the music shifted to the tune of _'Officially missing you remix by Tamia'_ Kaji was surprised to see Ayu dance and sing at the same time.

'_Tsujiai is definitely enjoying this!' _Kaji thought.

- - - - -

MEANWHILE

- - - - -

Yuta and Nina seated at their seat after the song. They've seen the others dance.

"Did you see the way Ayu dance and sing?" Yuta pulled Nina's seat so that she could sit properly.

"Yea, but that isn't new to me."

"No way"

After a couple of minutes, Kaji and Akiho walked up to Yuta and Nina while Tsujiai and Ayu went to get some drinks for the others. Tsujiai carried three cans of coke and Ayu carried three cans of coke as well.

"Miss Tateishi" The teacher called.

"Miss Tachikawa, what can I do for you?" Ayu asked her MUSIC teacher.

"I saw your little concert, Miss Tateishi. I'll end the chase here; I want you back in the MUSIC club. I already talked to the Principal about the matter."

"I'm sorry, I can't and that's final." Ayu left the group, the gym, the school and most of all, the dance.

"How could she turn her back like that, so rude?" Akiho frowned.

The others just glared at her. Tsujiai ran after Ayu. Nina was about to run after her friend but Yuta stopped her.

"No, let them be." he said.

"But –"

Yuta shook his head.

Kaji was about to do the same but Akiho held his wrist to make him stop. He pulled away from Akiho who was struck from Kaji's changes.

- - - - -

MEANWHILE

- - - - -

Tsujiai saw her walking out to the school gate. "Ayu, wait!" He called out.

Ayu didn't stop walking until she felt arms covering her body. "Let me go, what you want from me!" She tried to get loose but Tsujiai's grip was too strong for her.

"No, I won't let you go!" Tsujiai shouted.

Ayu was shocked at his tone. She kept silent and still. The only thing she could feel was Kaji's hold and the liquid that was streaming down on her cheeks that seemed like tears. "Please let me go..." She pleaded with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No, If I do so, I would lose _my love_ and she will walk away with tears without _me_ knowing if she would be alright, if not. _I won't be at peace_ knowing that _you're not alright._" Tsujiai turned her around and placed his thumb to stop her welling eyes.

Ayu stared at his black orbs _'Why would he love me? It was just a spell that he wasn't supposed to gain in the first place. Why, he drank the antidote; he wasn't supposed to be like this, why?'_ She thought. "Tsujiai" She started but he suddenly locked her into a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes with tears flowing one by one at her cheeks, they seemed to be as tears of joy and love that streamed down.

They didn't bother if they were being watched. All that they want was a moment of privacy away from the others. From their place, they could hear the music from the school gym.

Tsujiai smiled, he unwrapped his arm from Ayu's shoulder, who was dosing from the tears that fell off. "Ayu, would you like to dance with me?" he whispered.

Ayu smiled at him and gave her hand.

- - - - -

MEANWHILE

- - - - -

"AYU" Kaji called out. He saw her took Tsujiai's hand from a distance. They too saw Kaji calling out for Ayu. "There you are the others were worried when you suddenly stormed off the gym. Come on, I'll walk you back in there." Kaji offered his hand.

Tsujiai looked away from them, especially when Ayu took his hand. He stayed outside for awhile. He watched them vanish in the crowded place.

"You must be cold back there." Kaji removed his jacket and placed it on Ayu.

"Thanks" she said.

As they reached their table, Yuta and Nina were left.

"Where's Tsujiai?" Nina asked.

Ayu blinked, she felt guilty for leaving him back there.

"I'm here" Tsujiai said.

Ayu was surprised to see him. _'Did he saw Kaji gave his jacket?'_ Ayu felt even guiltier at this point.

* * *

**tbc**

Hope you like it. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.

**Trixie XD**


	4. Movies

05-06-05

For my reviewer/s:

TenshiKikyo – Thank you for reading and for the review I really appreciate it. (",)

xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx

Title: Ayu's Big Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime (Ultra Maniac) or any of its characters.

Chapter 4: Movies

xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx

As the school dance ended, the group, containing... Ayu, Nina, Kaji, Tsujiai, and Yuta. They first walk Ayu to her house since it was nearer. Ayu was still wearing Kaji's jacket. It was getting a little colder as they walk. She didn't know why, she felt a little uncomfortable until she noticed that she was in the middle of Kaji and Tsujiai while Nina and Yuta were walking behind them.

"Nina, here take this." Yuta handed her his jacket.

"Thank you, A-achu"

Yuta smiled and offered his scented handkerchief to Nina. As she wiped her face, she felt a little embarrassed about the matter.

"I'll clean this up for you." Nina said.

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"No, I really mean it." She said. She didn't know why she felt her cheeks burn.

Meanwhile, the other three stopped from walking. They noticed the other couple stopped from walking. They watched them fight over about who's going to clean the handkerchief. Ayu heard Kaji laugh. She looked at him, blankly; until she noticed that Kaji was looking at her too. Ayu was the first one to break the eye contact while Tsujiai watched their little eye contact.

"Hey you two, what are you up to?" Ayu ran to them and sooner Kaji and Tsujiai walked after her.

"NOTHING" They both said in chorus.

Ayu eyed the two, suspiciously. "Really?"

"It's like this." Nina sighed. "I told Yuta that we were going to watch some movies at your place like a sleepover thing."

Yuta looked at her in a different way. --- _You didn't told me that. ---_ Nina just nudged him at the side. " Alright then, I'll be the one who's making the popcorn." He said.

"No you're not, I am!" Nina said.

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about the movie night." Ayu apologized.

"That's okay I understand. You were pretty occupied _back there_." Nina said with a wink.

"Er, um, we don't mean to be rude but we're kinda hanging out here." Kaji interrupted.

"We're, um...having a movie night at Ayu's place, wanna come?" Nina said.

"Sure, that would be fun, right Tsujiai?" Tsujiai simply nod as a response.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, at Ayu's house

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they walked in the place, some couldn't help but to ask a question. "You live here on your own, Little Ayu?" Yuta asked as he walked to every corridor in the condo. Ayu simply nodded as a response.

"That's a pretty independent thing to do, if you ask me." Kaji added.

"So, what movie shall we watch?" Ayu asked as she opened a small cabinet. Inside were a set of DVD's, VCD's, and CD's.

Nina walked next to her. "Let see...how about this _'Samara: Ring2'_." She took it out from the cabinet.

"Great, a suspense movie!" Yuta said. "I'll get the popcorn ready; don't start without me, okay?" With that he ran to the kitchen.

"I'll just go to my room and get changed." Ayu walked to the corridor that led to her room. Suddenly, someone caught her wrist. It was Kaji.

"Kaji-kun?"

"Ano..., could you show me where the bathroom is?" At this point, Kaji let her go.

"Sure, is that all?" She asked.

As they went to the bathroom, Ayu reached for the door knob. "That's weird; it's locked from the inside."

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Tsujiai was inside. He could hear Ayu's voice behind the door. He felt his heart burn when he heard Kaji's voice saying something to Ayu.

Kaji was standing behind Ayu. She's still trying to open the door but still it won't budge. Ayu felt Kaji was holding her shoulders. Surprisingly, he pinned her at the wall, facing him, next to the door. "Ayu" Kaji stared at her eyes.

'_Why is he staring at me like that? Wait, is he...he's going to kiss me!'_

Kaji leaned slowly while Ayu waited for the kiss. Once their lips met, seconds seemed like forever to them until; they felt the air flashed at their side. The last thing they knew someone separated them apart. Ayu's gaze fell when she saw Tsujiai, clenching his fist in anger. She saw Kaji with a bleeding lip. Nobody spoke nor reacted. As Kaji stood up from his composure, Yuta and Nina came in the area.

"There you are...we've been waiting for the three of you." Nina said.

Tsujiai couldn't stop but to recall the scene over and over again. He just stormed off to the door.

"What was that about?" Yuta asked in confusion.

Meanwhile, a lone figure walked to the darkened alleyway that was provided by small amounts of light. He wasn't sure what was he feeling. A moment ago, he was angry, and now, he's hurt _physically_; from the force that he had ignited, _mentally_; from the incident that he had witnessed, and more importantly he is hurt _emotionally_ by his _own best friend _and by _his own love._

Did he already claim her as his love? --- _Of course, he didn't even let her go when she wasn't alright. ---_ But did she claim him as her love? _--- I don't know...maybe. ---_ But why did she let you go **you needed her?** _--- ... ---_

xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx _TBC _

_Recently, I have been troubled by this fic. I don't know who's going to end up with whom. ---Sighs--- That's why I'm letting the reader/s (you) choose who's going to end up with our poor Little Ayu. Previously, I received at least two (2) reviews that state their favourite pair in the fic. At the end of each chapter (starting on this chapter) you can see the results. I really need this and please state which pair ROCKS! _(",)

**Results**

Kaji – 1

Tsujiai - 1


	5. New Guy

**For my reviewer/s: **(Alex, AnimeLuvr101, ladycuteluck, TA fan 4ever.) Thankyou for the awesome reviews and also for your votes. I'm sorry if I kept y'all waiting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime (Ultra Maniac) or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:** New Guy

* * *

After the _'movie night'_ everything went back to its regular schedules. Yuta, on the other hand, stayed at Nina's house since most of the day she's at school. By the time of their dismissal, Yuta will pick her up at her school.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at school****

* * *

**Ayu walked in with her best friend, Nina. She simply rested her head on her desk for a little nap. 

'**_Poor Ayu, stuck in the middle.'_** Nina looked at her friend who was sleeping contently at her desk. She noticed two of her classmates were watching Ayu from a distance. **"Kaji, Tsujiai"** She called out.

Two guys walked up to Nina. **"What's the matter, Sakura?"** Kaji asked.

"**Can we talk...the three of us?"** Nina asked. The guys simply nodded in response. They followed the blond-headed girl at the edge of the room.

"**So, what is it?"** Tsujiai asked.

"**Yea Sakura, tell us?"** Kaji added.

Nina looked at the two with seriousness in her eyes. **"It's amazing how the both of you act as if nothing happened last night. Yuta and I heard everything, so stop doing whatever the both of you were doing last night, especially not in front of my best friend!" **

Both guys were taken aback from her statement. They both wanted Ayu. But they can't have her at the same time knowing that she can't hurt the other or vice-versa. Someone must give a way to the other, _but whom?_

The teacher walked in the room. **"Okay, everybody return to your seats. We have a new transfer student from Hong Kong."**

Nina patted her friend's back. **"Ayu, wake up!" **

"**Huh?"**

"**Come in!"** Mikami-sensei called out.

The new student walked in. He has a messy brown hair, a pair of violet orbs, fair complexion. He's probably the same height as Kaji and Tsujiai. Some girls were eager to know more about him. **"My name is Lee Chen, yoroshku!"** He bowed and took a glance on Ayu.

"**Hey Ayu, why is he looking at you like that?"** Nina whispered to her friend's side.

"**I'll tell you everything after class."** She whispered back.

"**You may take your seat at the back of Miss Tateishi."** Mikami-sensei said.

Lee looked at Ayu for awhile. It wasn't welcoming or provoking. It was just plain like the way she looked at him**. "Good morning, Ayu"** he said. He walked passed her and sat on his seat.

'**_First, Miss Tachikawa and now...Lee, what's going on here?'_** Ayu was deep in thought.

**

* * *

Recess Time

* * *

**

"**Earth to Ayu, its already recess time, what do you want to do stay here and starve to death? I don't think so, 'coz you're coming with us."** Nina crossed her arms as she waited for Ayu to get her wallet from her bag. Nina wasn't alone behind her was Kaji and Tsujiai.

"**Just wait for me okay."** Ayu stood up from her seat but someone held her wrist.

"**Can I come?"** Lee asked.

Ayu looked at him curiously with a grin on her face. **"Of course you can, Lee."** They both walked in front of the group (Kaji, Nina, and Tsujiai) the trio watched them intriguingly as if something happened between these two.

"**Here, hold this for me."** Ayu handed Lee a tray and she started to load it with some cafeteria food.

"**Hey, how come they act as if they knew each other for a long time?"** Kaji whispered to Nina.

"**How should I know?"** Nina started to get intrigued as she continued to watch the two.

Once the group found their table, Nina could not help but to ask Ayu this question. **"Um, Ayu-chan, how exactly did you and Chen met?" **

Ayu glanced at Lee for awhile. **"How long was it? Was it 9 years?"**

"**Let me check."** Lee thought off the years that have passed. **"Yup, it's 9 years."**

"**Three years ago, my family and I lived at Hong Kong. There, Lee was my best friend. We went to the same school and Miss Tachikawa was our music teacher. Then at the end of my 7th year, I transferred here in Japan as an 8th grader and now... I'm a senior."** Ayu said.

"**Ayu, don't look. Miss Tachikawa is heading your way."** Lee muttered under his cup.

"**Miss Tateishi, Mr. Chen. I suspect the both of you to show up at the music room after class."** She said.

"**I...uh I can't I have tennis practice."** Ayu stood up from her seat. She tried to ask for permission.

"**You're not excused; I already talked to your Coach, Miss Tateishi."** Miss Tachikawa turned around**. "I'll be expecting you and Mr. Chen after class. Do I make myself clear?" **

Ayu sighed. **"Yes, Ma'am"**

"**Good"** With her final word she decided to take her leave.

"**Wow, she sure changed a lot."** Lee said.

"**What do you mean..._changed?_"** Tsujiai asked.

"**Do you really want to know?"** He asked. There was a complete silence between the group. Lee got the group's attention. **"Before when we were still studying in Hong Kong, Ayu and I tried to escape her club meetings but she _literally_ tried to find us."**

"**Now, that's a weird thing to do."** Nina said.

"**Now that she's here in Japan, we should expect the unexpected!"** Ayu patted Lee's shoulder as she stood up.

"**Ayu, is there an upcoming school event?" **Lee asked.

"**Yes, there is. Why'd you ask?"**

"**I think I know what she's up to."**

"**What do you mean?" **Ayu asked in confusion.

"**Remember that last practice we had in Hong Kong?" **

"**Yes"**

"**I think Miss Tachikawa's going to revive it."**

"**Could you two slow it down?"** Nina interrupted the two. **"What do you mean _'Miss Tachikawa's going to revive it.'_ What's _it_?" **

_**

* * *

TBC...**_

_Well so much for the long awaited update. Sorry for keeping some of you waiting and if you want to know Lee Chen's look just try to imagine Kira Yamato's features. Kira Yamato, from the popular anime Gundam Seed._

_For the next chapter you will get to know Miss Tachikawa's revival plan. More like the confessions of the teenage drama queen heheh... So much for my A-notes here's the result from the poll question **"Which pair rocks?"**_

_**Results:**_

_**Kaji – 2**_

_**Tsujiai – 4!**_

_Tsujiai fans are really out there! Wow! Poor little Tetsushi --- sniffs --- Well anyways, thank you for voting and reading! Other than that please do kindly review. Thank you!_

_**

* * *

CS-AYEKA **_


	6. Practice

**For my reviewer/s: (ladycuteluck & Animeluvr101) Thanks for the review and sorry for the long update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime (Ultra Maniac) or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Practice

* * *

**

"**Could you two slow it down?"** Nina interrupted the two**. "What do you mean _'Miss Tachikawa's going to revive it?' _ What's _it_?"** Nina questioned the two.

'**_Maybe I should tell her everything.'_** Ayu paused and started to tell everything she had been doing back in Hong Kong. **"Are you mad?"** She asked.

"**Are you kidding me? My best friend is a _superstar_ in her own school!"** Nina was in awe. Her suspicions fade away. Now she knows why Ayu was a good singer and at the same time a good dancer.

"**Are you actually telling us that Miss Tachikawa's going to revive this last practice that you and Chen had?"** Tsujiai asked. He started to feel a little furious about the thought that Ayu was going to be paired up with Lee Chen; her childhood friend whom he thinks was a new competition for Ayu's heart. Tsujiai's question was somewhat flashed away.

"**What is this _'Last Practice'_ about?"** Kaji asked.

"**It's like a concert thing where the performer gets to sing and dance while the audience enjoys the music and at the same time they can freely on the dance floor."** Ayu answered.

"**I see. Isn't that a little exhausting for you...and Chen as well?"** Kaji said.

"**Well, 50 percent of the festivities will be our performance and the other 50 will be the DJ's work. So, we can enjoy the festivities as well."**

_**

* * *

Ayu's POV**_

_Does he really think of me even though he ask the perfect questions at the right time...He's so sweet! WAIT, what am I doing? Am I choosing Kaji now even though I already liked him from the start? What about Tsujiai? What am I thinking? What am I suppose to think? Tsujiai is always there when I need help. Kaji, on the other hand, says the perfect things at the right time; shows up at the right time and place. When will this confusion ever end!_

_**End of POV

* * *

Nina's POV**_

_That's a relief...---sighs--- Chen's not interested on Ayu. He seems to be a normal teenager who just wants to have some fun._

_**End of POV**_

_**

* * *

Tsujiai's POV**_

_I should have said those things! Maybe she's ignoring me from what I did back at her house. I just have to talk to her after class._

_**End of POV

* * *

**_

"**Hey Kaji, I heard that you're one of the hotties of the campus, is that true?"** Lee asked.

Kaji sweat dropped at the statement. ** "Maybe..."** He said in a low voice.

Ayu suddenly pulled Lee's arm. **"I'm really sorry for his nosy attitude, Kaji-kun." **

"**Oh...I see what's going on."** Lee said with a smirk on his face. **"Don't worry I won't tell I'm a friend, ain't I?"** he said.

**

* * *

LUNCH

* * *

**

"**Hey Ayu, I got this weirdest idea, care to listen?"** Lee said

"**Go on"**

"**Well, since Kaji is well built. He can help us...you know the lighting and stuff. I'm sure Miss Tachikawa won't mind."** He said.

"**Why are YOU pushing me to Kaji?"** Ayu asked.

"**Ayu, I've known you for almost 9 yrs. I can almost read your mind. I know when you like someone. If you want to make it unnoticeable ask Sakura too."** He said.

"**I don't know...Nina could be clumsy in a way."**

"**Ayu, I'm not stupid. I'm trying to be friend like before. If you're not going to ask him, I'll ask him!"** Lee stood fast and started to walk up to Kaji and ask him.

"**WHAT?"** Ayu yelled almost turning all attention to her. She blushed like a tomato when all eyes turn to her. She just looked down and sat on her seat.

Lee walked up to Ayu, whistling with a smirk on his face. **"He said 'yes'."**

"**You know, I could really kill you right now."**

"**Well, you can thank me later."** Lee said as he stood up.

"**Hey, where are you going?"** Ayu asked.

"**Ayu, its lunch...care to recognize, Sakura's gone. Most of our classmates probably went to the cafeteria to eat. The only few people that's here is Kaji, you, and I."** He said. He turned around. **"Yo Kaji, wanna go take lunch with us?"**

"**Sure"**

**

* * *

Meanwhile at the picnic grounds

* * *

**

Nina sat at one of the picnic tables outside the cafeteria behind her was Tsujiai. While, Yuta popped up out of who knows where. He waited for Nina and Ayu but much to his surprise he found Tsujiai instead of Ayu.

"**Where's Little Ayu?"** Yuta asked his girlfriend.

"**I think I know where she is."** Tsujiai watched at the other side of the picnic grounds. The group found Ayu with Kaji and Lee. He swore he could feel his blood rising up from his feet. He could feel a surge of jealousy ran through his head.

* * *

Lee looked around and decided to go inside the cafeteria.** "I'll be right back."** He said. Ayu was about to stop him but the moment she opened her mouth Lee was gone.

"**Lee told me that you guys need a helping hand." ** Kaji said.

"**We are? Oh yes! We are. What else did he say to you?" ** Ayu asked.

"**Nothing...just that. Why? Are you hiding something?" ** Kaji asked.

"**No, nothing at all"**

"**What's taking Lee so long?" ** Ayu said in a faint voice almost audible enough for Kaji to be heard.

Kaji could not help but to ask Ayu this question. **"Tateishi"** he called.

"**Nani, Kaji-kun?" **

"**I don't mean to nosy or anything but what are you and Chen. I mean, do the both of you have a relationship or something?" **Kaji looked down.

"**Kaji-kun, what makes you think that Lee and I have a relationship?"** Ayu asked with a chuckle.

"**Well first, you call him by his first name and..."** Kaji sighed. He didn't know what to say or do now that he thinks that Ayu might think that he's jealous or something. But he was...he was jealous just like Tsujiai right now.

* * *

"**Tsujiai, just let her enjoy being with her childhood friend."** Nina said. 

"**It's not that"** Tsujiai sighed. He kept on watching Ayu and Kaji.

"**It's Kaji, isn't it?"** Yuta said. **"You can't answer, don't you? You can't hurt your own best friend knowing that little Ayu likes Kaji than you, ne Tsujiai-san?"** Tsujiai didn't respond knowing that Yuta had hit the jackpot.

* * *

Lee walked in with a tray of food. Ayu, on the other hand, wondered how the heck he paid all of these. **"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting."** Ayu and Kaji stared at the food. **"What are you guys waiting for? Dig in! We should eat a lot for the rehearsals."** Lee said.

"**Yea sure...bon appetite" **Ayu and Kaji said in unison.

"**Hey, isn't that Sakura and Tsujiai? And who's that other guy?"** Lee said after he took a bite on his burger.

"**The other guy is Nina's boyfriend, Yuta Kirishima."** Ayu said.

"**I see"**

"**I don't know how to say this but...Miss Tachikawa is heading our table."** Kaji said.

Miss Tachikawa stood in front of their table. **"Mr. Chen, Miss Tateishi, I hope you didn't forget our rehearsal."** She said.

"**Of course not Ma'am, we would never do such a thing."** Lee stood up in a graceful manner. **"Here, a rose, which matches your beautiful lips."** He bowed and smiled at the teacher as she received the beautiful rose.** "Also Ma'am, I would like to say that Mr. Tetsushi Kaji is going to help us, would that be alright?"** Lee said like a gentleman. He could almost pass the ones in the classical movies.

"**Of course, Kaji-san may help and it would be a pleasure."** Miss Tachikawa looked at Kaji for a while as she decided to take her leave.

"**I think I already saw that performance of yours and I still can't believe she still fell for that rose-trick."** Ayu said with a blink or two.

"**What can I say; Teachers these days are quite weird."** Lee said.

"**Tell me about it."** Ayu replied.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, every student was back to their classrooms and listening to their subject matter. Little by little, time flew fast. It was now dismissal time.

Tsujiai walked up to Ayu who was packing up her things. **"Er, um, Tateishi, can I walk you home?"**

Ayu faced him with a look _--- Sorry, I can't I got something to do. --- _Kind of look. **"I-I-I'm sorry, Lee and _Kaji_ are waiting for me." **Ayu just realized that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

"**Oh...I see"** Tsujiai looked away. He couldn't help but to feel lonely again. Like he suddenly turned into a walking wall like he used to be before.

**_

* * *

TBC_** --- _Well, that's it for this chapter. Anyways, I've decided to make this chapter a little different concerning from the fact that the previous chapters were TxA. So, I put a little KxA. I hope you like it and...I would really appreciate everything if you do kindly review. Thanks for reading my first Ultra Maniac fic! _

_Here's the result from the poll question: **(Who should end up with AYU?)**_

_**Kaji – 3**_

_**Tsujiai – 4**_

_There's a little progress Kaji-kun is catching up!_


	7. The Next Day

Author's Notes: I'm very sorry that I took forever from updating there was so much to do in school. Honestly, I'm totally stressed out but thank goodness I will be able to graduate this March (throws confetti) anyways… enjoy reading and there will be more secrets that will be revealed here in Ayu's Big Problem ja ne!

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime (Ultra Maniac) and any of its characters.

* * *

Ayu's Big Problem

Chapter 7 – The Next Day

Every student from Shuhei (A/N: could somebody tell me the name of their school?) was walking down to the street that headed to their school. Everyone was happy, excited, sad, furious, and every emotions you can think of. Two girls were walking along, one was tall and has a fair complexion, everybody adored her and her beautiful brown messy but still beautiful hair, also her chocolate orbs. The other girl was blonde and short, she has a secret that only her best friend knew.

As they walk they heard someone called out from behind. "Ayu! Nina!" It said. They both stopped and turned to see who was their spectator more like… spectators.

"Good morning, Tateishi-san and Sakura-san" Kaji said as he greeted both girls with a smile.

"Good morning, minna-san." Ayu and Nina said in unison.

"Hey, I'm closing the gate now." The teacher said near the gate.

"Gomen ne, we're very sorry." The group said in unison.

"We better head to class and fast." Lee said. Everyone simply complied and ran as fast as they could.

As they walked inside the classroom, they were surprised to see that there was no teacher at all. "Thank the Kami's were not late!" Ayu said as she sat on her seat.

"You're not late; Mr. Mikami said that he will not be attending class today as well as the other teachers in the morning class." The class president said.

"So there will be no classes in the morning?" Nina asked through.

"Yes and it will be a half day he said." The class president also added.

"Yokata… we won't be having a test in English!" Nina said as she thanked the Kami's for the sudden miracle.

"But you stillhave to study, Nina." Ayu said as she open her bag to get her organizer. But suddenly something fell from the floor… it was a handkerchief, a well pressed and clean handkerchief. She darted to get the handkerchief back but someone held it first… it was Tsujiai. She hoped that he won't get the idea that the handkerchief was not hers due to the fact that the designs are not something that a girl could use. But she failed… well, at least she tried. "Whose hanky is these?" Tsujiai asked.

Lee and Kaji saw these; Lee took the immediate action "That's mine." He said as he took the hanky carefully and held it back to Ayu. "Here Ayu, I know you still need it." He added.

Kaji sighed in relief that Tsujiai didn't suspect a thing… may be not him… but someone else in the classroom. Nina saw him sighed and thought of the possible reason why would he do such a thing.

'_Could it be that they're doing something that we don't know? Or maybe, something happened during their practice? I will definitely get to the bottom of this!'_ Nina thought.

"Hey Nina, are you alright?" Ayu asked as she waved her hand in front of Nina

"Huh? Oh… I'm fine why'd you asked?" She said.

"You look like you've flown off to the moon." Ayu giggled at the thought.

"That's silly…" Nina exaggerated this made her friends laugh hard.

All goodtime last too, it was almost their recess. Lee was starting to get impatient as he watched the clock turn slowly.

"Can we go now? It's almost time please…" He pleaded in front of the president, Shiraki.

"Baka, be patient it's almost time." She said.

"B-b-but" Lee was about to say another word but he only met a glare from the president. He surrendered and sat back at his seat.

"Is she always like that?" Lee asked her friend in a low voice.

Ayu chuckled and said. "You'll get hang with it." She said with another chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked in anticipation.

"You" Ayu said.

"Me? Why me?"

"You've finally met your match."

"Yeah right…" Lee said as he turned back from his seat.

Ayu saw Kaji looking at her. He was mouthing some words that said – "meet me at the courtside" Ayu replied back with an "okay".

As the bell rang, every student walked straight to who knows where with some of their friends. Nina asked Ayu if she was ready but instead Ayu replied with a sorry. "Gomen ne, Nina-chan… I can't go with you. I've got something to **_do_**." Ayu said.

"Oh… um… it's okay. I'll just gowith-" Nina said but Lee cut her off. "Me" He said. Nina was surprised at the sudden reply. "Oh… what I meant to say was… with us Tsujiai-san and me… I couldn't findKaji-san, so let's go." He said

Once the three were not in sight, Ayu darted off to the courtside where she could meet Kaji.

* * *

Meanwhile at the picnic grounds, a certain group of people saw someone waving a hand at them at the far side. They walked and saw that it was Yuta who was wearing the same school uniform just like Lee and Tsujiai.

"Um… Yuta-chan, what exactly are you wearing?" Nina asked.

"What does it look like I'm wearing? Of course, it's my school uniform. I transferred here. Aren't you surprised?" Yuta asked.

"WOW… what a surprise, well… of course I'm surprised." Nina said. "We should probably eat and celebrate for this occasion!" Nina added but before they could eat she excused herself to go to the bathroom. At a swift moment Nina saw Ayu walking at the courtside, Nina was definitely surprised to see her with… Kaji.

'_Is that what she was suppose to do!' _Nina thought out loud.

Nina sneakily headed to a near bush so she could hear their conversation. _'I'm not eavesdropping, I'm just investigating.'_ She thought.

"Um… hi…" Kaji started.

Ayu simply smiled back as a reply.

"Um, listen –." They both said in unison.

"You start." They both said in unison once again as if they were jinx.

They both sighed none of them were starting the conversation. Both hesitated and thought of the words to say. No one can blame them after what hadhappened during their practice. Meanwhile, Nina was starting to get impatient. There was a complete silence between these two.

"Ladies first." Kaji said.

"Um… Kaji, about yesterday, could you please don't tell anyone else about this? Especially, Tsujiai." Ayu said.

It all seemed to happen as if it was suspected. Of course, Kaji would have thought that he already won the battle but 'no'. Kaji expected this, he thought of the right words to say but he only came to a conclusion. He just simply reply and said "Okay".

"Thank you." Was all she could say abut then she remembered something… '_the handkerchief'_ she thought. She held it out from her pocket "Here" she said. She tried to hide her blush with success. "It was very useful, thank you again." Ayu said and started to walk away but before she could walk Kaji made a fast move, he pulled her wrist and enveloped her with his arms and said. "Anything for you." They stood there for a couple of minutes that seemed eternity for Nina.

* * *

Meanwhile behind the bush,

Nina heard everything from her so-called _'investigation'_ . Her recent theory was erased but she has a new case to solve… _'What happened during their practice yesterday?'_ She thought. She hoped that she could hear more but her hearing was blocked by the cricking sound of an enormous black cricket. She tried to make it go away and yet it came closer and closer. She couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up from the bushwhich made Ayu and Kaji to let go. They both saw Nina jumped up and tried to brush off the little creature but it only flew away.

"Nina, what are you doing behind the bush!" Ayu asked as she eyed her friend. She could feel her temperature rising.

"Would you believe that I was looking for something?" Nina said trying to think of the best way she could come up with a perfect lie.

"Really, now…" Ayu was now crossing her arms. "Nina, why were you eavesdropping at our conversation?" Ayu asked she swore she could feel the sun heating up on her but was it just her or something else.

"Come on Ayu, if I was eavesdropping then I shouldn't have let the both of you know my whereabouts, right?" Nina said with a triumphant smile. _'Thanks to that cricket, Ayu didn't suspect a thing.'_

"Both of you that's enough." Kaji said reminding the two that he was still there.

Ayu was about to say something but she could feel her face starting to sweat with cold droplets of liquid. She tried to wipe it off with her hand but with her sudden movement made her fall to deep unconsciousness. Kaji and Nina ran up to her.

"Ayu, wake up. What's wrong!" Nina cried right before her unconscious friend.

"We better take her to the infirmary." Kaji said as he carried Ayu to the infirmary while Nina ran to her friends back at the picnic grounds to tell them about what had happened earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Infirmary, Nina and the others came in. They saw Kaji talking with the Nurse.

"She's going to be fine, she just fainted you see. Tell me, did she ate her meal this recess?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know actually." Kaji replied.

"She just need to rest for awhile and after that I want you to give her something to eat, is that alright with you?" The nurse asked.

Kaji simply complied and walked at Ayu's side. Soon, the others came and asked about Ayu's condition. "How is she?" Nina asked.

"The nurse said that she just fainted and that she will need her rest." Kaji said.

All eyes went to Ayu as tried to get up butto no avail Tsujiai stopped her and said. "You should rest." He said.

"Kaji, what happened?" Ayu asked as she turned her view to him.

"You've fainted, Ayu… God! Ayu, why didn't you tell me you haven't ate your meal. I was so worried about you!" Kaji cried he tried his best not to raise his voice.

"I-I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"Come on, let's just try our best to make her feel better, okay?" Nina said she walked in front of the three namely: Kaji, Lee, and Tsujiai respectively. "The three of you should get something for Ayu for her to eat." Nina said in a commanding tone. The three simply complied walked out to the infirmary.

"Nina, you didn't have to do that." Ayu said as she tried to get up once again.

"Ayu, tell us something that we didn't know." Nina said.

"What do you mean?" Ayu asked back.

"What did exactly happen yesterday during your practice?" Nina asked with a serious look.

Ayu sighed, she hesitated for a while. _'But what could go wrong Nina is her best friend and Yuta can be trusted as well.'_ She thought. "Do you promise not to tell anyone about this?" Ayu asked the couple. When they nod Ayu narrated what had happened during practice.

"Yesterday, our rehearsals where doing fine. Then Ms. Tachikawa told us to rest for a while. I was just sitting on the other corner then Kaji walked up to me and offered his handkerchief and as a result I accepted it." Ayu said.

"Ah… I see that's why you've returned it back to him just a while ago." Nina said.

Ayu nodded and continued. "As I was saying, there we were talking with each other until something unexpected happened." Ayu said, once again, she was cut off by Nina.

"What happened next!" Nina asked.

"…We kissed."

"What!" Both Yuta and Nina said in unison.

"Do you still want me to continue?"

"You mean there's more?" Nina asked, obviously excited.

Ayu just looked at her with a stern look and so she continued. "Then there we were, at first, we stopped. Then, we were just silent; no words were spoken between us. After that Lee came with some drinks. But suddenly the light came off. Kaji tried to see what was wrong, since that was his job. Then, something hit me, I lay flat from the floor I couldn't see what had just hit me since it was so dark. It was quite heavy…" Ayu paused for a while.

Nina could see that her friend was blushing.

"Then when the lights came… Kaji was on t-top of m-m-me." She said.

"Ah I see, no wonder you don't want to let Tsujiai know about this." Yuta said.

"I really don't know what to do next…" Ayu said.

"Don't tell me you like them both!" Yuta asked.

"Yuta, don't say such a thing!" Nina said.

Ayu was about to breakdown with Yuta's question but suddenly a thought came to her. "I got it." She said.

"What did you got?" Yuta and Nina asked in unison.

"I'll go and asked for **Maya's** help." Ayu said.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

End of chapter 7. (sighs) its already 10:16pm wow… I started at 7:00 pm and look at the time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm very sorry once again if I took so… long and I'm very sorry if it sucked because I kind of forgot the storyline. Please do not forget to make a review and thank you once again for reading.

Poll Q: Whom should Ayu pick?

Kaji – 7 votes

Tsujiai – 6 votes

It's a very close fight between these two! I wonder what would happen next. I'm guessing… since Kaji won in this chapter then I'm giving this to all KA fans.

See all once again in the next chapter. So what are you waiting for? Press that 'go' button to send a review.

cs-ayeka / Trixie


	8. The Day After The Other Day

**Author's Notes:** Thank you very much for participating in the POLL Q I got down there. Anyways, please enjoy reading my fic Ayu's Big Problem and please do kindly review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime (Ultra Maniac) or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: The Day After The Other Day

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"Don't tell me you like them both!" Yuta asked.

"Yuta, don't say such a thing!" Nina said.

Ayu was about to breakdown with Yuta's question but suddenly a thought came to her. "I got it." She said.

"What did you got?" Yuta and Nina asked in unison.

"I'll go and asked for **Maya's** help." Ayu said.

"WHAT!"

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"Ayu, you don't know what you're talking about?" Yuta tried to convince Ayu. "And besides, she'll frankly say no to you!" Yuta added.

"But what if she says yes?" Ayu said trying to make her point.

**Meanwhile…**

Kaji, Lee, and Tsujiai split up to find something for Ayu to eat. Kaji was on his way to the cafeteria while suddenly someone called out to him. It was one of those students in the lower levels. "Kaji-sempai" they called out. Kaji simply went to where they stood and ask them what they wanted.

A girl stood for the group said. "Sempai, please take this cookies. We cooked them just for you." She handed Kaji the container full of cookies. Kaji saw the other girl holding another container. Then the girl from before asked where could Tateishi-sempai was. Kaji suddenly forgot that he was out to get Ayu something to eat.

"Why'd you asked?" Kaji asked the girl in curiosity.

"Um… we were hoping that we could give this to her." She said as she held a container full of cookies as well.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lee called out to Kaji. "There you are!" He said. "Oh good you already found some food."

"What happened to you?" Kaji asked as he eyed his friend. "I…uh…forgot my wallet back at the classroom. By the way, have you seen Tsujiai?" Lee asked

Due to their curiosity, Tsujiai was already on his way to the infirmary. As he opened the door, he heard Ayu saying something about getting some help to Maya but he skipped the thought and proceeded to where Ayu and the others were.

"Where are the others?" Nina asked.

"I don't know actually." Tsujiai simply replied as he walked at Ayu's side and handed her food. "Here's what I only got." Tsujiai said as he released the food. "It's fine with me you shouldn't worry so much, thanks again." He heard her reply. He took the immediate action to tell her "you're welcome".

As Yuta and Nina were watching their little chat, they left the room to give them some space as well as for themselves too.

"Tell me, who do you want Ayu to end up with?" Yuta asked his girlfriend.

"Let me see… I think it should be Kaji." Nina answered.

"Kaji? Why Kaji?" Yuta asked with a different look on his face." Nina looked at him saying he-shouldn't-have-asked-her-in-the-first-place kind of look. "Well, I mean why not Tsujiai?" He asked again.

"Well to start it off, when I first met Ayu she confessed to me that she likes Kaji so much. I guess that's my reason why I didn't choose Tsujiai for Ayu." Nina said.

"But you have to admit Tsujiai and Ayu look cute with each other, don't you think?" Yuta mussed once again.

"Yeah, I have to admit it. But come to think of it, how come Tsujiai never made a move?" Nina wondered.

Yuta sighed. "Honestly Nina, don't you have the slightest clue why he did those things?" Yuta asked.

"Well…actually, no." She replied with a dense look.

"Think about it. Who is Kaji for Tsujiai?"

"His friend…wait his best friend." Nina answered then suddenly something hit her. "I think I know why he didn't made a move."

"And what could it be?"

"He doesn't want to hurt his best friend, so, he's giving a little way for his best friend Kaji." Nina replied.

Yuta gave a little grin at the obvious answer.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine now?" Tsujiai asked.

"Of course I am." Ayu said as she stood up from the bed without two seconds she could feel her knees tingle as a result she fell but Tsujiai caught her and help her stood up but the time stopped, at least for them, both eyes connected with each other. They've never been this close ever since the dances but… why waste_ the moment when the both of you are alone, right?_ Tsujiai stroke her back gently slowly caressing her back even Ayu was enjoying the moment. She didn't know what came up to her, as she suddenly caressed Tsujiai's cheeks then slowly her hand was at his neck giving him something he never felt before. He grinned at her which gave back her senses. She couldn't help but to blush, her being entangled with him. She felt warm and also comforting. She never felt this with Kaji. At least, she found their differences. _'Kaji always manages to give me surprises that I really love but Tsujiai, on the other hand, was always gentle yet both of them are warm and comforting at the same time.'_ Ayu couldn't help but to give another blush at her thought.

_What are you doing?_

_What do you mean?_

_Come on Ayu you're cheating on Kaji and from the looks of it you're also flirting with Tsujiai._

_Am NOT!_

_What are you doing at least two inches close to him, face to face, entangled with each other then?_

_Stop it!_

"Ayu?" Tsujiai whispered to her still close enough.

"Yes?" She asked.

This time he released her but he held the side of her face, making her feel so special. "This time, I definitely never, gonna let you go." Were his last words as he closed his lips with hers. They were definitely kissing.

'_No more hiding.'_ Tsujiai thought. He continued to kiss her as he felt her kiss back. This was one of the moments he truly treasured. He knew sooner and later it will all stop and fade away like it never happen. But for now he has to enjoy every fiber of time with her alone.

Yuta and Nina were still talking. From where they stood they could see Lee and Kaji walking to their direction.

"Why did you left Ayu in the infirmary?" Kaji said.

"Is Tsujiai there? We couldn't find him." Lee asked with beads of sweat on his forehead.

"He's inside…" Nina said but Kaji already went barging in. "…Wait!" Nina said as she ran behind Kaji.

At a swift moment, Kaji stopped as he saw Tsujiai and Ayu kissing. He was definitely angry and jealous at the same time. He didn't know what to do. He was frozen struck on his feet. He was suddenly bumped by Nina from behind then soon she was followed by Lee and Yuta. On the other hand, Tsujiai and Ayu separated themselves. Ayu looked down while Tsujiai was looking straight at Kaji and at the same time he was holding Ayu's hand with a firm grip he made it to the point that he _really didn't want to let her go._

**Author's Notes: **

Sorry about that…anywayz… I want to give this opportunity to thank the following people for sending their reviews at the same time their votes too.

AnimeLuvr101

TAfan 4ver

Akai ladycuteluck

xxxILoveFyexxx

alex

kajixayuFVER

dolphin77

Sakura Blossoms

ayuluvsinu

Ridley-Silverlake

ha

Edna

TSUJIAILuver

Anime Angel 313009

scarlet03

Sorry for the late appreciation but honestly I really appreciated your reviews, compliments, and also your participation.

**Poll Q: Whom should Ayu pick?**

_Kaji: 9 votes_

_Tsujiai: 8 votes_

**POST SCRIPT: The voting will end at _April 8, 2006_ only. I'm really sorry if Iwill end it upalready even though the story isn't finished yet. But still,_ the winner shall claim their heart's desire._**

Till here…

cs-ayeka (a.k.a. Trixie)


	9. The Day After The Other Day 2

**Author's note/s:** Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you're enjoying as much as I'm reading all of your reviews, you're all so kind! (",). Also if you still want to continue with the POLL… I have made a Mini Poll in my website for ULTRA MANIAC FANS just click the link at my PROFILE. Thank you again for reading. (",)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime (Ultra Maniac) or any of its characters. It is owned by Yoshizumi Wataru. I only own the idea of the story. (",)

**

* * *

Chapter 9: The day after the other day 2 ****

* * *

Flashback **

At a swift moment, Kaji stopped as he saw Tsujiai and Ayu kissing. He was definitely angry and jealous at the same time. He didn't know what to do. He was frozen struck on his feet. He was suddenly bumped by Nina from behind then soon she was followed by Lee and Yuta. On the other hand, Tsujiai and Ayu separated themselves. Ayu looked down while Tsujiai was looking straight at Kaji and at the same time he was holding Ayu's hand with a firm grip he made it to the point that he _really didn't want to let her go._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Kaji walked up to Ayu and gave her the container full of sweet chocolate chipped cookies and said. "Here are your cookies." He managed to say it in a faint voice but it was audible enough for Ayu to hear. At that moment she freed her hand from Tsujiai's to receive the container. Tsujiai looked at her with a blank look. It was like they were in a staring contest only that _no one was looking at the third person._

It had made to the point that everyone was so damn quiet. Lee hated it. He tried to break the ice but to no avail the nurse did it for him.

"Don't you have some classes to attend to? Recess time is almost over." The nurse reminded the group who in turn bowed and thanked the nurse and left.

Once again the group was quiet. The only thing they could hear of was the whistling sound of the wind. Kaji was the first one to leave the infirmary followed by Ayu while Tsujiai ran and followed her. The others knew there was going to happen between this three. So they walked behind their line. Ayu tried to quicken her pace to be as similar to Kaji's. She never knew he could walk this fast.

'_Wait! What am I gonna say to him?'_

_Ask him why he's walking so fast…_

…_Or just try to make him feel better because you've just hurt him._

The moment Ayu saw Kaji stopped walking she saw the familiar door of their classroom. Kaji opened the door and walked in it. Meanwhile, Yuta asked Nina and Lee to keep an eye on those three as he bid his goodbyes to his girlfriend. Ayu just stood there as she watched Kaji took his seat she didn't even felt that Tsujiai had already sat in his seat.

"Ayu, come on let's go." Nina said as she pulled her friend.

Ayu just sat there quiet. She just waited for the dismissal bell to ring so she could just ask for Maya's help. She hoped that Maya won't turn her down.

'_What are the possibilities that she could say yes?'_

_None_

Ayu sighed as she battled of with her own self. The dismissal bell was only an hour and a half to go. She sighed again she was failing so desperately. Ayu stood and walked at Maya's side. "What do you want?" The blonde girl asked.

Ayu was fidgeting with her index fingers. "Um… Maya… to tell you the truth I really, really… need your help."

"What is it?" Maya asked. Ayu just blinked if not once, twice.

"Um, could you read my fortune… what I meant was could you use your tarot cards for my guidance?" Ayu replied nervously, Maya was looking straight at her.

"No" Was the only thing Maya had said.

"No? Why no? A while ago you've just said yes-"Ayu said but she was cut off by Maya.

"Not here, okay? We'll do it at my house after class."

"Thanks!" Ayu was about to hug her but then Maya stopped her in a nick of time. She wasn't the perky one she was more like the introvert one.

_

* * *

RING! _

'_It's time'_ Ayu thought. She waited for Maya Orihara, also a witch from Magic Kingdom, and a candidate for princess. Wind flew fast her body making her bangs dance with the air. She had to keep in my about her rehearsals and training. Training, _'hmm… thank goodness there's no training today.'_ She thought. Once her train of thoughts fades away, Ayu saw Maya walking to her direction. Maya just walked past Ayu and soon she followed the young witch to the streets. They were quiet. None of them spoke a word or two. Ayu tried to start the conversation but what could she possibly say to Maya. Ayu looked at her from her back, she never realized that she also have a beautiful blonde locks almost as bright as a gold. Then again, Maya stopped from walking. Ayu saw Maya turn around to face her.

"Here we are." She said with no signs of emotions.

Maya, soon, led Ayu inside of her house. She too lives on her own since her parents were in the Magic Kingdom. Ayu walked in, she was standing in the living room.

"Come with me." Ayu simply complied and walked behind Maya.

Her eyes wandered off as she looked around. She could see some things an ordinary could never have or will never thought of having such things. _'Is she studying black magic or something?'_ Ayu thought. But then again, she could be right, knowing from the fact that she never knew a lot from Maya.

* * *

Meanwhile behind Orihara's gate, Tsujiai stood there with a curious look. 

'_Was that Ayu? Nah… it can't be besides she doesn't hang-out with Orihara-san. But I saw her… I'll just wait here if it was her.'_ Tsujiai thought as he stood behind a post near Orihara's gate.

* * *

Both Maya and Ayu sat facing each other. Ayu saw a deck of card. Maya simply point out to Ayu to cut the deck in three parts in every way that she likes and so she did. After she had cut the deck, Maya reached for the cards and placed nine cards on the table. In accordance for her reading, she asked Ayu to pick a card. 

Ayu simply complied and pointed at the card that said: _'Queen of Cups'_.

"The Queen of Cups…hmm…interesting." Maya said.

Ayu just skipped the thought and watched Maya retrieved the cards back.

"Tell me what do you like to know?" Maya asked.

Ayu started to get nervous her question was quite personal but why waste your opportunity, right? "Well…um…you see…" Ayu started. "I uh… I like this guy from before but then there this other guy… he then um… told me that he liked me so now I'm kind of confused on who shall I choose." Ayu sighed as she managed to tell Maya her question that seems like a problem.

Maya looked back at the deck and placed five cards in a fourfold spread at this moment. Maya was starting to see something interesting…or rather very interesting readings.

"First, you will need to make the **right** decision or else the **other one will be in great danger.**" Maya said.

"Second, you need to be aware of an **impostor, the unforeseen, illness is possible**." She added.

"Lastly, I have to say… from what I have said _I'm sorry… I didn't quite answer your question."_

'_Did she just say she's sorry?'_ Ayu thought. "It's okay! You were great actually and I guess those are warnings and should not take them easily." Ayu said as she thanked her classmate. "Oh! Look at the time, I should probably go." Ayu said.

Maya led her to the door. Ayu was about to say thank you again but Maya shut the door almost in front of her. _'I guess she's back to her old self.'_ Ayu thought as she walked out to Maya's gate and head back to her house.

Meanwhile… Maya walked back to her gate she saw Ayu left. As she turn around she foundanother one of her classmates, Tsujiai.

"What do you want?" She asked her spectator.

"I couldn't help but to ask this… what was Ayu doing inside your house?" Tsujiai asked as he walked closely to Maya.

She could see his eyes they remind her of someone she knew _from before_ but it was impossible that him and Tsujiai are look alike. "Hey, what was Ayu doing in your house?" He asked again, that broke her trance.

Maya just skipped the thought and instead she answered. "It's none of your business, okay?"

Tsujiai was about to do something unnatural to him but instead he move closely to her, looking right straight to her green eyes, his hands were touching the side of her face. He was about to say something but suddenly…

"Sorry to interrupt the both of you. Maya, I kinda left my handkerchief back in your house." A voice rang.

"Uh… I'll just look for it. Stay here." Maya said.

Both Ayu and Tsujiai were silent. _'What was I thinking!'_ Tsujiai thought as he cursed himself from doing something he never thought of doing.

"Ayu" Tsujiai said.

"…" No answer.

"Ayu please you've got to listen to me!" Tsujiai pleaded.

"I don't have to listen on something besides there's **_nothing going on between us_**." She said calmly, not looking at Tsujiai.

Tsujiai didn't answer back. Once again, there was silence. Soon, Maya walked up to them and gave Ayu her handkerchief. Maya made a mental note to talk to her tomorrow. She once again, saw Ayu left but this time she was with Tsujiai.

* * *

It has been a week since that incident, Maya talked to Ayu about it but she seems not to bother about it. Even Tsujiai talked to her but nothing happened. Ayu tried to seclude herself away from Kaji and Tsujiai. Nina noticed the sudden changes around her friend but she just told her that has something to do _very important_ just to make the topic go away. She just pushed herself to her tennis training and still managed to pay no attention to Tsujiai who was training as well while on her rehearsals she just talked to Lee most of the time till paying no attention to Kaji.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of athletes are running at the side of the courtyard. A lone figure stopped and he started to look down at the tennis court as if he was looking for someone he longed for. 

"Tetsushi, what are you doing?" A voice rang from the behind.

Kaji looked back only to see Akiho with a curious look on her face. She moved beside him and stared below as well. She knew whom was he looking at. "Tell me, do you love _her_?" Akiho asked still looking at the tennis court.

"Yeah" He replied back.

"Tetsushi" Kaji looked at her who was now in turn was looking at him. "Tell me, **_did you feel something for me?_**" Akiho asked as she looked back at Kaji's special someone. She could his answer coming.

Kaji tried to tell her everything he tried to come up with the right words but for the past second each word fell off.

"Akiho…" Kaji tried to comfort his friend but he was cut off. "No! I'm fine. Go back to training, okay?" She said.

Kaji wanted to say something to make her feel better. Knowing that he was the source of her pain, he just simply ran back to his training._ 'Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?'_ He thought as he ran with his co-players.

* * *

Tennis practice was over and so as the rehearsals as well. '_All the hard work will pay off tomorrow.'_ Ayu thought. 

"Tomorrow's the BIG night, right?" Nina asked beside her was Yuta.

"Yup" Ayu replied while beside her was Lee.

Unimaginably, Kaji and Tsujiai were walking side by side behind the group. "Hey, I saw Akiho crying a while ago, what happened to her?" Tsujiai asked. From the front, they could hear their conversation. "We were talking a while ago." Kaji said.

"What was that about? Even I saw her crying." Lee said even Nina and Yuta nodded as well. "Uh… it's kinda personal you see…" Kaji said.

"Just leave him be. If he doesn't want to tell us what happened earlier then we shouldn't bother asking again and again." Ayu said. The others just looked at her as if she just came back from the dead.

After the sudden outburst, they all fell silent as they walked to their houses. And soon, Kaji and Ayu were left.

"Thanks" Kaji said.

"Why are you thanking me for?" Ayu asked as they both continue to walk.

"You know about what happened a while ago." Kaji said.

"That was nothing."

"Tell me,is something bothering you?"

"Nothing" Ayu lied.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Of course I am." _Not_

"Good luck for tomorrow." He said and with a swift movement he went close to her and gave her a peck at the lips. "Good night" He said as he let go of her and soon he ran away towards his house.

"Good night" Ayuwhispered as she saw him running away.

**

* * *

Author's Note/s: **

End of chapter 9! (",) And I thought I couldn't end this chapter!

There will be more conflicts on the upcoming chapters.

**_Ever wonder why Tsujiai looked like the prince in the Magic Kingdom and to think that Maya thought about it as well?_**

* * *

Once Again I would like to take this opportunity to thank the readers for sending their reviews/votes: 

**Janelle – **_I really appreciate the review thanks_

**ayuluvsinu – **_Thanks for casting your vote but in the previous chapters I think I mentioned "if you want to cast your votes just state the pair you like or just the name and something like that. Other than that, thanks again for your appreciation! _

**scarlet03 – **_Yup, it will be a KA and thanks for reading the fic!_

**akai ladycuteluck – **_Thanks for the congrats stuff, it has been a while since you've made me a review… Y? well, anyways I love the Lost and Found Memory. I got a Q, why does Meg only remembers Ryu-kun? Mail me ONEGAI…_

**Kakoi – **_Thanks for liking my fic and yes it is a KA!_

**xxxlittleAyuxxx – **_Thanks for that awesome review! Thanks also for the vote it really helped a lot._

**ShortyLuvsNookee – **_Thanks for the review __and thanks for the vote_

**oldfaithful – **_Yes you're truly the old faithful indeed thanks for the review and for the vote as well!_

* * *

Kaji – 13 votes winner 

Tsujiai – 9 votes

The poll result… and the winner is… Tetsushi **Kaji with 13 votes!** And for Hiroki **Tsujiai 9 votes**! There you have it folks it will be an Ayu and Kaji pairing and for Tsujiai he will definitely end up with someone unexpected! If you're all brooding over this loss or something… well, I came up with a mini poll for KA, TA, YA, YN, and TN fans out there. Just visit my site, okay?

* * *

Tbc... cs-ayeka (",) 


End file.
